lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
Moonstone
The Moonstone is a magical artifact created by the Shianti in the game book series Lone Wolf. The moonstone is woven from the fabric of the astral plane of Daziarn by the Shianti. When the Shianti attained the level of knowledge they required, they crystallized their knowledge in the form of a translucent gem. It combines the might and wisdom of all their wizardy. All of time in Magnamund is measured from the date of its creation. It is able to create Shadow Gates.So disruptive was its influence on the planet that it was sent into the Daziarn realm. The Moonstone was twice used since, once by Grey Star the Wizard to free the people of Southern Magnamund from Shasarak, and the other was when agents of the dark God Naar stole the stone and gave to him to dominate the planet with. Naar used it to create Shadow Gates on Magnamund and seal off the gods of good Ishir and Kai from sending reinforcements. Protagonist Kai Grand Master Lone Wolf discovered this and stole the artifact away from the dark god. Despite Lone Wolf's hopes that it could remain in Sommerlund which was then experiencing "The Blessing of the Moonstone", he was then forced to give it to one of his Grandmasters, who journeyed thousands of miles through Southern Magnamund, returning the Moonstone to the Shianti, who promised to deliver it into the hands of Ishir herself. Creation by the Shianti "By chance" in the year 1600 MS a shadow gate opened between the Daziarn and Magnamund and through it came a race of lesser gods, the Shianti. They had wandered nomadically through the Daziarn plane, looking for a place to call their home, and when they saw Magnamund's "unnamed lands", they decided they had found it. The Shianti, having at first remained near the shadow gate they had emerged from, began to explore Magnamund and learn all they could of its peoples. After several centuries, they created an object out of the essence of the Daziarn, the sum of all of their knowledge and power, the Moonstone. So significant was its creation that all time on Magnamund is counted from its creation. The Moonstone was so powerful that the Goddess Ishir feared that humankind would remain forever in their shadow, unable to fend off the forces of evil. In 3004 MS she convinced the Shianti to return the Moonstone to the Daziarn, and that they could stay on the Isle of Lorn as long as they promised not to interfere with mankind's fate. Grey Star's recovery Grey Star the wizard, a baby raised by the Shianti in the ways and given their knowledge, was sent in the year MS 5050 to recover the Moonstone and use it to defeat the ruler of the Shadaki, Shasarak. After battling an evil spirit made in mockery of himself, Grey Star took up the Moonstone and returned to Magnamund. Shasarak was confronted and revealed as a renegade Shianti and was sent to another dimension by Grey Star. Lone Wolfs retrieval At some point, the Dark God Naar's agents stole the sacred object from its place within the Daziarn and brought it to the Plane of Darkness that he rules. Using this magical object, he had, since the fall of the darklords, been transporting his creations to Magnamund using shadow gates the Moonstone created. He also prevented the good Goddess Ishir and the God Kai from providing reinforcements. Lone Wolf and his New Order Kai were the only reason that Magnamund was not yet overrun by Naar. After Lone Wolf defeated Wolf's Bane, Naar's creation to imitate him, he was accidentally summoned to appear before Naar, and ended up in his throne room. Alyss, the demigoddess, seized the Moonstone, and then created a shadow gate for Lone Wolf to escape. Though Lone Wolf escaped, Alyss and the Moonstone remained trapped in Naar's throne room. Lone Wolf swore he would return, and reclaim the Moonstone from the Dark God. Lone Wolf's wizard advisers told him that Naar could could use the Moonstone to destroy all life on Magnamund. With the help of Magnamund's most powerful wizards, a shadow gate was created by which Lone Wolf entered the Plane of Darkness. He trekked into Naar's fortress with the aid of a mysterious guide book, and in Naar's throne room Lone Wolf defeated Naar's champion, Kekataag the Avenger. Lone Wolf then broke the prison around Alyss and they jumped through a moonstone-created shadow gate to freedom. "Blessing of the Moonstone" For two years, the Moonstone resided with now Supreme Master Lone Wolf, and that time was called "The Blessing of the Moonstone", for in that time there was great health among the people, and the weather became more beautiful, until soon there was an unending spring. Journey back to the Shianti In MS 5083, Lone Wolf, in council with his mage friends, decided it could not remain in Sommerlund since it was attracting the attention of Naar's agents and it was distorting the natural balance of the world. So he entrusted the Moonstone to the new protagonist, one of his five grandmasters, and he set off to bring it to the Shianti at the Isle of Lorn. The new protagonist, a New Order Kai Grand Master, then took the Moonstone south through the magiocracy of Dessi and arrived thousands of miles later at the Isle of Lorn, where the Shianti promised to deliver it into the hands of the Goddess Ishir herself. Reference Category:Artifacts